


The Word Of A Liar

by CleareyesTheHamilkit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Actually that was a lie, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, College AU, Hints of Angst™, Lots of Angst, Lying Au, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, No Seriously There's Actually So Many Musical References, Rare Fatal Illness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blood/gore warning, broken arm, it has a happy ending i promise, lmao just like evan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleareyesTheHamilkit/pseuds/CleareyesTheHamilkit
Summary: John Laurens grew up in a world where no-one was physically able to lie, but on his 20th birthday, he finds out that he can do the impossible. Apart from that, everything is fine until he meets Alexander Hamilton, and all of a sudden, John realises that his ability would come in handy. However, how could he keep such a big secret from all of his friends, but more importantly, from Alexander?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. A is for Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> Yee this has been up on my Wattpad and it's like,, the one fic I haven't abandoned, and I have mapped out a plot so don't worry I won't orphan this :)

**At the mall**

Sunday

"John! There you are! Where did you go?" Peggy bounced over to me, constantly smiling. That's what I love about her, all her feelings are genuine.  
"I saw a turtle in the window of a pet store!" I beamed at her. She knew I loved turtles, and since I literally couldn't lie to her, she knew everything about me as well. Even if I could lie, I don't see why I would want to. I've got nothing to hide.

Except from my dad Henry. That's why I never visited him, he would kill me as soon as he got out.

Peggy, seeing my eyes darken, jumped to my side protectively, knowing something was troubling me. "Hey, what's wrong? Is it your dad again?" I sighed and slowly nodded. She already knew about Henry, so she immediately understood. I was so lucky to have Peggy, she always knew how to help. A second later, she proved my point by dragging me out of the mall and running to her car. Her sudden burst of energy surprised me, and I found myself panting when I got into my seat.

"Where are we going?" I chuckled, putting on my seatbelt.  
Peggy answered, "The aquarium," Then regretted opening her mouth, as she witnessed me literally turn into a squealing mess. I love turtles, wait, no, I need turtles. They're just so fascinating and majestic! However, it would take an hour to get there so I decided to text Lafayette.

_Turtleboi420: Hey Laf!_

_LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet: Hello John_

_Turtleboi420: Is Herc with you?_

_LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet: Yes, he's on the couch, how did you know?_

_Turtleboi420: You two are always together, I'm just waiting for you to ask him out :)_

_LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet: He beat me to it_

_Turtleboi420: WHAT?!_

_Turtleboi420: HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS SOONER_

_LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet: He asked this morning, I've only just stopped silently screaming_

_Turtleboi420: Well, that's amazing!_

_LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet: Have you found anyone yet?_

_Turtleboi420: Unfortunately not, but I hope it's soon_

_LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet: Me too, I want you to be happy (:_

_Turtleboi420: Gtg, Peggy's stopped the car_

_LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet: Bye!_

_Turtleboi420: Byeeeeeeeeeeeee_

As I look over at Peggy, I see her grinning foolishly before snapping back and getting out of the car. "What was that about?" I questioned, seeing her face heat up.  
"Oh, I saw Maria Reynolds, aren't they in your English class?" She looked nervous suddenly. "I like them, but I hardly even know them. They probably don't even know I exist." I hated seeing her sad, so I vowed that I would introduce them. Somehow, Peggy immediately brightened and dragged me towards the entrance of the aquarium. Why am I always the one being dragged along? I'm not complaining, though. I love knowing exactly what to do. It calms me.

I'd still not gotten to tell her about Lafayette's news, so as we got to the door, I simply said, "Laf and Herc are together now,". She stopped, eyes wide, and turned to me.  
"OHMYGODMULLETTEISREALICAN'TBELIEVEITTHAT'SPERFECT" She yelled, annoying several employees and frightening me as well. Calming down, she looked at me with a question in her eyes.  
"No, I haven't seen anyone cute lately." I sighed. Peggy asked me almost every day, and the answer was always the same.

Timeshimmy because timeskips are boring

I was in the turtle area, obviously, when I realised that Peggy wasn't there. Now scared, I wandered around the aquarium, my search getting more frantic when she didn't pick up her phone. What had happened? Nervously, I asked a member of staff if they'd seen her, and apparently she had left a few minutes ago. As I left the building, I got a text:

_AndPoodle: Are you ok?_

_Turtleboi420: WHERE ARE YOU?!_

_Turtleboi420: I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED_

_AndPoodle: I'm at my house, I'm so sorry I forgot to call you :(_

_Turtleboi420: I don't want to hurt your feelings, so I should just go home, okay?_

_AndPoodle: Okay_

_AndPoodle: And I'm sorry!  
read_

I just went home, and hoped it would be better tomorrow. Wait, tomorrow is my birthday!

I hope I haven't screwed it up, Peggy really doesn't deserve to be treated like that. I should apologise, but how?


	2. B is for Birthday

Monday

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

Smacking my alarm (and hurting my hand on the bedside table in the process), I woke up. After I called my classes and told them I wouldn't be coming in today, I remembered what happened yesterday. While I was wondering how I could make it up to Peggy, the girl in question rung the doorbell.

"Hi John," she said through the door. "If your not still mad at me, can I come in?" She was just too sweet. Obviously, I opened the door. I was greeted with a huge smile and hug. I chuckled before trying to pry the yellow girl off of me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TURTLEBOI!" She screamed. To be honest, I wasn't sure how she'd never lost her voice. Suddenly, I was being dragged into my own house. She sat me down in the living room and ran off to her car. I'm not sure if she even had a licence, but her family was so rich that they could get her out of jail in a matter of seconds.

After two minutes, she walked slowly back into the room, holding a rather large box. Setting it down in front of me, she looked at me expectantly. As I opened the box, I saw a tank filled with sticks and... A turtle?! Eyes wide, smile wider, I screeched. Like, a full-on pterodactyl shriek. Peggy looked mildly alarmed. Understandable.

I was shook (no regrets). It was my turn to hug her, this was amazing! Quickly, I sent a picture to Lafayette.

_Turtleboi420 sent a photo_

_LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet: JOHN THERE IS A TURTLE ON YOUR HEAD_

_Turtleboi420: I KNOW!!!_

_LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet: WHERE DID THE TURTLE COME FROM_

_Turtleboi420: Peggy got it!_

_LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet: That's sweet!_

_LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet: When are you coming over?_

OH GOD I FORGOT. Peggy came all the way here and I couldn't even stay with her? She'd be so upset. Especially after how I treated her yesterday, this would be horrible.  
"Uh, John? Are you ok?" She cautiously asked me. OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD WHAT DO I DO? Calm down, just breathe.

"Sorry Peggy, I just realised I have to go to class." wait... WHAT. HOW DID I DO THAT? WHAT THE FRICK.

Peggy gave me a sad smile. "I'll look after your turtle!" She yelled at me as I opened the door. Slowly, I shut the door, and ran as fast as I could! Then I realised I'd need to text Lafayette back.

_Turtleboi420: Sorry, I have class ;-;_

_LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet: Pauvre toi. Tu peux venir demain? Herc et moi avons quelque chose pour toi! :)_

_Turtleboi420: Oui!_

Thank God I know French. Wait, I DID IT AGAIN. I... I LIED? Well, frick me gently with a chainsaw! (No swearing on my Christian minecraft server!) I lied? How on earth did that happen? No-one can lie! As I found my way into a park, still having a panic attack, I sat down and saw the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. A dark haired boy was playing with a dog. His dog, I presume. And oh my God, he was handsome.

WAIT NO STOP IT GAY THOUGHTS I HAVE ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT. But he was just... I can't even begin to describe it! As I was sat on the bench, practically drooling over him, his dog started bounding towards me. The boy was running after it. While the third panic attack of the day started, the dog darted away, with the boy still following it. Thank God. But, he was so amazing! As I sighed, I hoped that I might see him again.

Since I couldn't go back for a while, I let my mind wander. What were Laf and Herc doing? Actually, I'm not sure I want to know. What should I call my turtle? Maybe, Chris? Yeah, I like Chris. Like Chris Jackson, our first president. He seemed like a nice person. Slowly, I started thinking about that boy again. And his dog. But mostly him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realised how bad my writing style was, it gets better i promise-


	3. C is for Crush

_Tuesday_

Walking into the building, I spotted a short yellow girl roaming the halls. That girl was, of course, Peggy, who immediately ran my way when she saw me. "John!" She squealed . "Have you seen any boys lately?" She joked. Oh, did I have a surprise for her!  
"Actually, Peggy, I saw one yesterday." I smirked at her. She was frozen with shock for about 3 seconds before she interrogated me. She bombarded me with questions, one of which was 'where was he?' so I decided to lie and say that I saw him on my way to class, just so she didn't get confused. "He had a dog, if that helps." I muttered to her. As soon as I said that, she gave me descriptions of every male dog owner that she could think of. None of them stood out to me until two minutes later, when she started talking about an 'Alexander'.

"There's also Alexander, he has a dog! He's got long brown hair and is about the same size as me. Normally he wears his hair tied back, I'm also pretty sure he's in my art class but I still have a fe-" I stopped her.   
"I think that's him! How do you know him?" I questioned her.  
She grinned, "One of Angie's loose friends. Well, I say 'friends' but she wasn't that close to him." Typical Angie. However, before I could learn any more about him, the bell rang. "What's your first class?" I asked.   
"We have Math together, remember?" She giggled. I laughed with her. "Oh, I forgot," Just because I can lie doesn't mean I will.

_Timesquip to the end of the day ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Tapping my pen on the desk, I glanced over to see Peggy texting?! When she noticed me, I made a cutting-throat motion. However, she took no notice. Now sweating, I tried to tap the desk frantically, hoping she would get the message. Unfortunately, it only attracted the attention of Mr. Washington, who swiftly walked up to Peggy and took her phone. "Wha- oh. Sorry sir." I gave her an apologetic look. "We will discuss this after school, Miss Schuyler." Mr. Washington said sternly.

After a few more minutes of the importance of the Federalist Papers and how Okieriete Onaodowan deserves more recognition for also writing more than was expected of all three men, the bell finally rang. Peggy ran up to me and explained that she wouldn't be walking back with me because she had a detention. However, the most shocking thing was why she was texting in the class; "Actually, I was trying to ask Angelica if she had Alexander's number, because you're so in love with him!" She playfully nudged me. "Anyway, I should go to Mr. Washington now. I'll see you tomorrow then!" She added. With that, she turned around and swiftly walked to the classroom, leaving me in the hallway, fighting through the rush of people leaving to either hang out with their friends or actually do homework. The latter was something I never did until the last minute, so I just let myself get swept along the halls and out the door.

Once I broke free of the crowd, I pulled out my phone and started walking to Lafayette's place.

_LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet: How long will you be?_

_Turtleboi420: About five mins_

_LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet: Nice_

I turned off my phone and tested my ability.

"My name is... Richard." Wow, that might be handy.

"I am seven years old." That's just weird.

"I'm 100% straight." Yeah, right!

I was still mumbling nonsense to myself when I reached Laf's house. Taking a breath to steady myself, I knocked on the door, only to have it almost hit me in the face as it swung open. Great.

"Hello John! You're just in time," the Frenchman babbled. "Peggy already said that she wouldn't be with you. Where is she anyway?" I laughed.   
"You won't believe this, she got detention," I told him, and by this time I was in his living room with Herc, who was just as shocked as Lafayette.

"But, why?" Herc asked. I forgot I hadn't had the chance to tell them about Alexander. "Peggy was texting Angelica in class, trying to get one of her old friends' number."

They looked at eachother. "Why? Does she like this person?" Herc asked me. I laughed some more.

"Actually, I like him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still bad i know, so far im editing chapter 11 which i literally couldn't stand when i uploaded it to wattpad, so updates might be slightly slower, who knows (also i kinda wanna edit this whole thing in the foreseeable future-)


End file.
